Paradis
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: Description: Adrien estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Marinette era un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Será el destino haberse conocido en éstas circunstancias?
1. Maldita ironía

El joven rubio movía nerviosamente el pie,se encontraba enfrente del local señalado por su amigo. Su gabardina blanca de tela ligera y su ropa formal destacaban en el ambiente fiestero de ese sábado por la noche,pero no le importaba. Su trabajo se basaba en la moda,pero nada le impedía ir de luto en su día a día.

Observó una vez más el rótulo del edificio,cuyo neón dorado tenía la silueta de la torre Eifeel al lado de un nombre:

Paradis.

Era tan malditamente irónico que tuviese un nombre tan celestial,que hiciese una referencia tan religiosa como lo era la existencia del "paraíso",tal vez aludiendo a que dentro estaban hermosos ángeles y no simples chicas aguantando borrachos babosos. Malditamente irónico y mezquino.

El edificio era de color negro con llamativas puertas de color dorado y una curiosa forma cuadrada. No tenía ventanas,pero claro,sólo alguien como él se daría cuenta de ése detalle.

Era bastante grande,y estaba ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía tanta popularidad y renombre que la dueña tenía el descaro de poner su ubicación en una de las calles más concurridas,sin pudor ninguno. Adrien resopló,desganado.

¿Desde cuándo se dejaba convencer para ir a ésos sitios? Le repugnaban,no le veía lo divertido a ver cómo una chica desconocida se sacaba la ropa por dinero,algo en su educación de caballero le decía que era tremendamente incorrecto y él lo creía.

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás,dándose una apariencia pulcra y arreglada,mientras movía sus ojos verdes de un lado a otro. Nada. Ningún rostro conocido.

Metió la barbilla en su bufanda azul y puso las manos en los bolsillos,intentando resguardarse del frío. Intento reprimir las ganas de entrar al local y dejar de buscar a Nino,su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Y el culpable de toda esa situación. Él lo había convencido para ir y distraerse,él le había dicho que le esperase fuera...¡Se estaba congelando por mero capricho suyo!

"Espero que no tardes más,estoy adentro." El mensaje de texto fue claro y conciso,le había mandado otros tantos y seguía sin tener contestación. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y dándose media vuelta,atravesó las puertas doradas del local y entró. Caminó por un corto pasillo y al salir,se quedó sin respiración casi al instante de la impresión. En seguida tuvo que llenar sus pulmones del viciado aire que estaba dentro,cargado de distintos olores.

Varios circulos con jaulas y barras de pole-dance estaban distribuidos alrededor de una pasarela,separados para tener hueco para las sillas,que estaban llenas de clientela. Hombres jóvenes,de la edad de Adrien,o bien otros que parecían ser de la edad de su padre,no paraban de alabar a las distintas chicas que bailaban dentro de las jaulas. Las animaban a otro baile,tiraban dinero según lo bien que se movían y por supuesto,gritaban el nombre de sus favoritas. Otras chicas iban moviéndose por los espacios,rellenando copas y retirando vasos,recibiendo alguna que otra nalgada,a las que respondían con un gesto coqueto y despreocupado. Adrien no era tonto,supo enseguida que esas reacciones eran falsas,más que nada porque cierta chica vestida con orejas de conejo,con patines y cabello rosado apretó el vaso de tal manera que lo reventó. Entendía muy bien esa reacción y no podía culparla.

Claro que gracias a esa chica,se dió cuenta de que ella y todas las demás tenían orejas o motivos animales en sus diminutos bikinis y uniformes. Las que ocupaban la jaula tenían incluso maquillaje que recordaba a cierto animal,como la chica panda,que tenía una gruesa capa de negro alrededor de los ojos que hacían destacar el verde del iris con fuerza.

Las que más abundaban eran las conejitas y las chicas con orejas de gato. Varias de éstas últimas se lo quedaban mirando,regocijándose con su físico y él casi podía leerles los pensamientos; chico atractivo y rico,víctima perfecta de sus encantos.

Le parecía todo demasiado grotesco. Aunque intentase buscar algo que le gustara,no lo encontraba. Incluso lo de los animales le parecía dantesco. Las luces que apenas iluminaban algo que no fuera las jaulas o la pasarela eran tan brillantes que Adrien se preguntaba cómo es que las chicas no terminaban con migraña. La música era estridente,sin sentido,penetraba dentro de su cabeza y retumbaban sus oídos,mareándolo.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Ése no era su sitio,él debía estar en su casa,leyendo un libro,o haciendo lo que fuese. Prefería eso a la realidad que lo esperaba.

Sin embargo,ya era demasiado tarde para volver sobre sus pasos. Tarde o temprano Nino lo obligaría a ir. Era así de cabezota.

Suspiró,y se dirigió a la barra,sentándose en uno de las sillas altas que había. Haciéndole una señal al camarero,pidió un vaso de whiskey con hielo,que fue servido casi al instante.

-Una noche fría,la que hace ahí fuera.-El camarero hacía una mezcla alcohólica para luego depositarla en un decorado vaso rosado. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo y serio,pero su tono de voz era agradable y amistoso. Tenía una estatura de gigante y un cuerpo bastante robusto,además de un vistoso cabello negro con destacables mechones rubios. Llevaba el uniforme típico de barman; un smocking negro,que lo hacía lucir más como un matón a sueldo que como alguien que se ganase la vida sirviendo alcohol.

-Así es.-Adrien no sabía mantener charlas triviales,aunque agradecía que alguien le hablase en ese horrible sitio.

Sin esperarlo,empezó a hablar animadamente con Iván,que era como se llamaba el trabajador. Aunque fuese bastante serio,sonreía de vez en cuando,especialmente al hablar de su novia Myréne. Él empezó a trabajar allí por ella,para que nadie molestase a la dulce chica y vigilar también que ningún borracho se sobrepasase con las copas. El rubio,que lo escuchaba atentamente,olvidó por un momento que estaba allí,en un club de striptease,rodeado de testosterona.

Pero la voz del presentador retumbó por los altavoces devolviéndole a la realidad y regalándole un bonito dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Señores,el momento que todos esperaban!-Aquello provocó el interés de Adrien,que volteó su silla hacia la dirección de la pasarela.-Nuestra pequeña gran heroína de la noche,la preciosidad de la casa...-Todos los hombres del local estaban gritando eufóricos,como si ése fuera el momento que más anhelaban.-La niña bonita del Paradis...¡Ladybug!

Las luces se apagaron,al igual que la música. Los gritos masculinos cesaron,el joven modelo notaba cómo incluso él estaba expectante.

La pasarela se iluminó y enfocó a una joven de largas piernas,con unos shorts diminutos que mostraban un tanga rojo en las caderas y un top con lunares negros,que apenas cubría su perfecto pecho. Tenía el rostro ligeramente inclinado,tapando su rostro con su flequillo negro azulado. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas,que le hacían lucir aniñada.

Adrien se quedó sin respiración,notando como sus ojos se perdían en el estómago plano y ligeramente marcado de la chica,observando también su cintura de avispa. Abrió la boca,tragando saliva y notando como su garganta estaba excesivamente seca.

Su pulso se disparó cuando ella levantó la mirada y mostró el mismísimo cielo en ellos,de un celeste inmaculado. Definitivamente,el nombre del local no mentía. Allí había ángeles y esa chica era el mejor de todos ellos.

"Nadie con esa mirada tan inocente puede trabajar en este antro."

El de ojos verdes pudo notar durante un segundo cómo su mirada conectaba con la de ella y sólo por ese momento,no escuchó nada más,ni supo de la existencia de nadie más que ellos dos. Sin embargo,los chillidos de los hombres que pedían a gritos a la joven rompió la atmósfera tan íntima que tenían.

La música empezó a sonar y con ello,Ladybug empezó a usar la barra de pole-dance con movimientos eróticos y fluidos.

Mientras la veía,el joven rubio se hizo una promesa; Ese ángel sería suyo.


	2. Presentimientos

Llovía intensamente fuera de aquél aula llena de universitarios,las gotitas cayendo contra los cristales eran el único sonido que se escuchaba claramente,aparte de la voz monótona del profesor,el cual estaba muy ufano explicando la lección que llevaba repitiendo toda la semana.

Quien tuviese la fantástica idea de transladar el horario de aquella clase suplementaria al sábado por la tarde,se merecía un sillazo en la cara,pensó Marinette antes que la voz de su compañero de mesa la sacase de sus pensamiento homocidas hacia dicha persona:

-Te toca actuar hoy,¿no?-Nathaniel,o Nath,como ella lo llamaba de forma cariñosa,le dirigió una mirada de reojo ligeramente tímida. Habían hecho el amor mil veces,habían tenido sexo salvaje,duro y frenético,otras mil tantas. Pero siempre mantenía esa actitud temerosa e insegura que rápidamente era sustituida por ademanes caballerosos y cálidos.

Su camisa roja,lisa y sin ningún estampado,era la única nota de color que tenía el joven en su vestuario. La camisa negra,unos pantalones del mismo color,rotos con algunas manchas de pintura de distintos colores,y unas convers desgastadas,completaban la ropa y la esencia de ese muchacho; mantenía un bajo perfil pero era tremendamente apasionado.

-Así es-Respondió la otra,levantándose de su asiento en cuanto tocó la campana.

La asignatura fusionaba los estudios de ambos jóvenes,por lo tanto siempre solían sentarse juntos y así poder hacer un poco más amena esa lección.-,¿quieres que le diga algo a Alessa?-La joven hizo una pequeña mención a la jefa de ambos,la dueña del Paradis,el club de striptease más popular de la ciudad. Nathaniel le tenía una "minúscula" fobia a su superior,así que cuando necesitaba algo siempre mandaba intermediarios.

El pelirrojo negó,a la vez que imitaba a la chica y recogía sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

-No,no es nada de eso.-Volvió a negar con la cabeza y la miró directamente,gesto que había usado en raras ocasiones a lo largo de todo su noviazgo.-Es sólo que...-Se mordió el fino labio inferior,suspirando.-Hoy tengo una mala sensación. Y que tú vayas al club no me gusta nada.-Volvió a observarla con intensidad,frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Se sentía ridículo siendo así de paranoico,pero no iba a permitirle a nada ni a nadie dañar a esa persona que era tan importante para él. Jamás,antes muerto.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo con un rostro impasible,mientras un leve deje de nerviosismo recorría su estómago. Su ex novio nunca fallaba con esos malos presentimientos,cada vez que había dicho que algo iba a pasar,algo pasaba. Y normalmente no eran cosas buenas. Sin embargo,se encogió de hombros,fingiendo que no le importaba. Nath era capaz de convencer a Alya para que tomase su turno en el club,de hablar con Kim para no permitirle ingresar en el establecimiento y,si nada funcionaba,que Rose y Juleka se presentasen en su apartamento,intentando que no saliera de éste.

-Tal vez sólo es algo que imaginas,bobito.-La de ojos celestes puso su mejor cara de niña buena,aquella que sólo se pone cuando tu padre mira con malos ojos el nuevo vestido que has comprado por ser demasiado corto.-Nada malo va a pasar. Al fin y al cabo,es el club Paradis. Que le pasase algo a Ladybug sería muy mala imagen para el negocio,¿no?

Disimular y creer eran cosas muy distintas. Y Marinette estaba asustada.

Verdaderamente asustada.

Aquello había pasado esa misma tarde,pero estaba intentando olvidarlo con desesperación. Se reprochaba ser tan sugestionable,que con sólo dos frases,Nath siguiera nublando su buen juicio y positivismo. Desde que salió del aula y hasta que entró por las puertas doradas del Paradis,no podía dejar de pensar en lo cómodo y seguro que sería decir alguna excusa barata y largarse a casa.

Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás,así que sólo pudo verse una vez más en ése tocador profesional,lleno de cosméticos,retazos de telas,pinturas y diademas con curiosas orejas de distintos animales.

Su ropa cómoda para ir a clase había sido cambiada por la ropa de su trabajo,provocativa y ajustada al cuerpo. Era la perfecta representación de cómo cambiaba su personalidad insconcientemente; en cuanto se quitaba la blusa rosa pálido con la falda blanca de tubo y éstas eran sustituidas por un top pegado rojo intenso con lunares negros y unos shorts extremadamente cortos,cambiaba de Marinette a Ladybug. Algo así como una transformación.

Ladybug parecía segura de sí misma,valiente y confiable. Sus ojos estaban pintados de azul noche con destellos de purpurina para contrastar su mirada,y sus labios cambiaban del melocotón más apetitoso al rojo carmesí. Todo en ella representaba sensualidad y poderío,con su cuerpo atlético y tonificado.

-Mari,vas a salir en nada,¿estás lista?-Un largo cabello negro con mechones morados apareció detrás suya,con unos audífonos gigantes con micrófono incluido. Juleka había trabajado como mesera y ocasionalmente como stripper en el club,hasta que la jefa se dió cuenta de que rendía más como gerente. Era responsable,seria y puntual. Perfecta para el puesto.

La otra joven sonrió de costado,dedicándole una mirada decidida a su gerente desde el espejo.

-No lo dudes,capitana.-Juleka esbozó un sonrisa divertida,casi riéndose.-Nací lista para esto.

Y ahora se encontraba en el foco de atención,detrás de su máscara imaginaria.

Cada paso de su baile era devorado por diferentes ojos. Todas las miradas estaban pendientes de su cuerpo,cada movimiento que hacía era más y más trabajado que el anterior. Ella y la música,su música,resonaba en todo el local y le daban energía suficiente para ir subiendo el ritmo una y otra vez,sin tomar aire.

No necesitaba sacarse la ropa,al menos no esa vez. Sabía que los estaba hechizando con cada sacudida de sus caderas,con las movidas de sus piernas y la manera de utilizar la barra de pole-dance.

El final llegó,y con ello los billetes que casi cubrían sus pies,los gritos que coreaban su nombre,además de esa sensación que la emborrachaba,esa que la hacía sentir como una diosa adorada en su templo. La música también se paró y con gestos rápidos,Ladybug recogió los billetes e hizo el amago de volver sobre sus pasos,pero antes cometió el fatal error de ver hacia el público.

Casi pudo sentir cómo algo atravesaba su pecho cuando divisó un príncipe que la miraba de forma intensa,como un depredador hambriento. De cabello rubio como el sol,ojos de color verde esmeralda,brillantes y puros...Alguien de la realeza disfrazado de simple plebeyo. Alguien que había observado su baile,aquel del que se sentía tan orgullosa y ahora notaba tan vulgar. Su cuerpo tembló,sintiendo el pánico escénico de sus primeros bailes.

"Nadie tan perfecto puede existir". Marinette,y no Ladybug,jadeó por la falta de aliento. Sus pulmones estaban tan ocupados calmando a su alocado como para acordarse de respirar.

Con pasos torpes corrió hacia fuera del escenario para regresar al cuarto desocupado que hacía las veces de camerino,aunque realmente ni siquiera fuera suyo. Ni siquiera pensó qué dirían sus "fans" de ése comportamiento.

Al llegar,se dejó caer encima del sofá negro,con la respiración agitada. No había nadie,y daba las gracias al cielo porque fuera así.

-¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?-Se preguntó,abrazándose a sí misma. El eco de su propia voz le respondió. Pero más sonidos inesperados acompañaban al eco; el sonido de una puerta cerrarse,junto a una voz masculina desconocida.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso,querida.-Y Marinette sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo y mucho,mucho sueño.


	3. Instinto Animal

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews,de verdad. No dejen de hacerlo,me animan a continuar.**

Aquél hombre depositó su gabardina cubierta de nieve en el suelo. Luego observó a la chica que yacía en el sofá,inmovilizada por la droga que él le había inyectado en el cuello. Su rostro de indignación le parecía divertido,y más al ver que en esos bonitos ojos de niña buena había un incendio lleno de odio y rabia. Dirigidos a él,por supuesto.

-No te creas que todo esto lo hago por gusto,por favor.-Debajo de la gabardina,el sujeto vestía de forma implecable y formal.-Tengo una hija más o menos de tu edad,pero los negocios son los negocios y qué decir-Con total parmisonia,abrió el maletín que llevaba.-,me gustaste bastante cuando te ví bailar. Serás una muy buena mercancía.-Sacó otro utensilio,esta vez era una cámara,sin dirigirle ni una simple mirada.

Marinette sintió como las arcadas subían por su garganta,cargadas de bilis. Sin embargo,debido a que no sentía ni un 5% de su cuerpo,nada salió de ella,por más asco que sintiese en ése momento.

El hombre,cuyo cabello era ligeramente canoso y tenía varias arrugas surcándole el rostro,la movió como si fuese una simple muñeca,colocándola boca arriba. Poniéndose encima pero sin tocarla,el desconocido enfocó la cámara hacia el rostro pálido de la joven,tomándola de la barbilla y mostrándola bien en un primer plano. Ella intentó colocar la peor cara posible,pero no pudo.

Sin sutilezas,tomó su top rojo con lunares negros y lo levantó,apartando también su delicado sujetador de tela. Bajó la cámara para enfocarlos sus pechos en silencio,como un cineasta entusiasmado con la toma perfecta,haciendo que los senos de la joven resaltasen por su blancura entre el negro del sofá,con sus pezones de un color rosa pálido constrastasen con la tela del top.

Marinette se sentía peor que antes,humillada y frustrada,sin saber qué podía hacer en esa maldita situación. Quería moverse,golpear a ese hijo de puta que se valdría de chicas para comercializar con ellas,porque no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ese cabrón estaba metido hasta el cuello en la trata de blancas. Y que ella era su siguiente víctima.

Un sollozo logró salir de su garganta cuando el otro,ensimismado en su trabajo,le bajó los shorts para mostrar una bonita vista de su entrepierna. Con más delicadeza que antes,empezó a acariciar el fino tanga que llevaba,que dejaba excesivamente poco a la imaginación.

Si alguna vez volvía a ver a Nath,le daría la razón sobre sus presentimientos. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Adrien sintió cómo toda su lógica se perdía cuando ella se había marchado del escenario,y él no tuvo más voluntad que seguirla. Sin dejar de mirar por donde había desaparecido,depositó unos billetes para pagar la copa y se fue corriendo hacia los laterales del escenario.

Sabía que estaba infringiendo un par de normas del club,estaba escuchando a Iván a sus espaldas intentando hacerlo desistir en esa loca idea,pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De un salto subió a la plataforma,justo en el momento en el que presentaban a otra chica que captaba la atención de todos,y atravesó el telón de fondo. Lo que se encontró fue un tumulto meramente femenino,con cuerpos de todas clases y tamaños,apenas cubiertos sugerentemente por trozos de ropa que dejaban poco y nada a la imaginación.

Los oídos del rubio fueron confundidos por voces femeninas exclamando maquillaje,ayuda o algún accesorio,su vista se perdía entre inmaculadas pieles de distintos tonos,diversos cabellos y orejas y colas de todas formas. En ningún momento encontró al ángel de pelo negro azulado y ojos celestiales.

Dentro de sí empezó a sentir tal carga de frustración que quiso empezar a gritar como un maldito poseso y a maldecir al destino,que le había puesto tal maravilla delante y ahora quería arrebatársela. Empezó a temblar con los puños apretados,como un volcán en erupción,hasta que una chica rubia con orejitas de conejo blanco se le acerca. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con curiosidad,además de que su vestido azul le recordaba al de Alicia in Wonderland.

-¿Adrien?¿Eres tú?-Cuando la escuchó hablar,finalmente la reconoció. Era Rose,trabajaba en su misma agencia de modelos. La chica era toda una princesa,y se llevaban bien.-¡Me alegra tanto verte!

El otro se sentía como un estúpido,preguntándose qué haría ella en un lugar así,vestida así y con un físico digno de cualquier modelo,aunque no fuese tan alta. Rose trabajaba de conejita en el Paradis,estaba claro,pero simplemente era incapaz de ver a tan inocente criatura siendo cosificada sexualmente.

-Eh...Yo...-La boca se le abrió como a un pez y por primera vez desde que vió a "su" ángel,pensó que estaba siendo un insconciente. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia su compañera,la cuál estaba esperando una respuesta que satisfaciera su curiosidad. No podía mentirle,algo en sus grandes ojos se lo impedía. Simplemente suspiró,y procedió a ser sincero con esa chica y consigo mismo.-Quería...hablar con una chica,¿la has visto?Ha pasado por aquí hace poco y yo...

-¿Te refieres a Ladybug?-Por alguna razón,la otra rubia sonrió.-Es verdad,ha pasado corriendo,sé a dónde ha ido...Te acompaño si quieres.-Adrien asintió,ante la mirada suspicaz de la otra y esa pequeña sonrisita que tenía en el rostro. En ése momento,Rose parecía divertida por algo que sólo ella sabía.

Sin darle muchas más vueltas,la joven se dispuso a guiarlo a través del laberinto que eran las habitaciones de descanso del Paradis. Por el camino,el joven se sentía algo nervioso,no podía dejar de notar cómo sus manos sudaban y se ponía tenso como un chiquillo frente a su primera declaración de amor. En cualquier momento se iba a desmayar o se iba a emocionar "más" de la cuenta,y por Dios que prefería desmayarse.

-Aquí es.-Luego de unos incómodos tres minutos caminando en silencio,el joven modelo terminó frente a una puerta negra. Tenía un efecto reflejo curioso,así que le sirvió como espejo. Esto provocó las risitas de Rose,que inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

Y con sus gritos demostró que aparte de una linda voz,podía alertar a cualquiera.

Allí,encima de su compañera de trabajo,la cuál estaba casi desnuda,había un hombre de mediana edad con una cámara. El maletín que estaba en el suelo estaba abierto,dejando ver dos o tres botes de un líquido sospechoso casi vacíos,varias jeringuillas desechables y documentos con varias fotos de Marinette.

Lo más espeluznante de todo,fue ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la chica,que lucía como una muñeca de trapo,en apariencia drogada. La joven rubia tenía a su compañera como alguien fuerte y positiva,pero con sólo echarle un vistazo supo que en ese momento el espíritu de la conocida Ladybug estaba hecho pedazos.

Adrien dirigió la mirada hacia ese malnacido al que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida,y se abalanzó sobre él con la furia de un animal descontrolado.


	4. Accidentes

**_Una vez más,gracias a todos por los comentarios positivos. Estoy avergonzada de haber tardado tanto en actualizar,pero por fin tengo en mi poder un portátil 100% mío. Para compensar la tardanza,aviso desde ya que el próximo capítulo de Paradis,el quinto,vendrá acompañado de capítulos extra donde se profundizará el pasado o la historia de otros personajes,además de capítulos "no aptos para todo público" -wink wink.-  
Disfruten._**

Adrien no era del tipo de chico que viviese en el gimnasio,pero de por sí tenía una complexión átletica natural y obviamente el trabajo de modelo le exigía estar en forma. Debido a ello,en cuanto asestó el primer puñetazo al rostro del hombre canoso,supo rápidamente que le había roto la nariz y muy posiblemente quebrado la mandíbula. No le importaba.  
Como si fuese un muñeco de trapo,el rubio lo apartó de un manotazo de la joven de cabello negro y el otro simplemente rodó,jadeando e intentando tapar la hemorragia nasal que le estaba empapando el rostro en poco tiempo.

-¡Hijo de puta!...-Rugió,sintiendo como toda su sangre ahora se agolpaba en su puño izquierdo,de la ferocidad con la que lo había golpeado. Quería romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo hasta hacerlos polvo por haber osado a intentar a dañar a "su" ángel,y a saber qué tenía planeado para ella.  
Caminó hacia donde había caído el de más edad,con una expresión descompuesta de ira,que le aseguraba al otro la peor de las muertes; a golpes.

-¡Adrien,para!-Una voz conocida logró,entre todo el ruido que se había formado,penetrar en su cabeza,disipando ligeramente la furia que lo nublaba. Acto seguido sintió cómo sus brazos eran inmovilizados por dos pares de brazos robustos; reconoció,por el rabillo del otro,el uniforme del barman que le había atendido esa noche,y la piel morena de Nino,su mejor amigo.-¡La policía ya viene en camino,no lo mates!-El joven estaba francamente asustado,en todos sus años juntos jamás había visto a su casi hermano de esa manera,tan fuera de sí.

-Suéltame,Nino.-Gruñó el rubio,clavando su esmeralda mirada sobre el que era ahora sostenido por el guardia de la puerta del club,Kim.-¡Le iba a hacer dios sabe qué!¡Merece una buena paliza!

-Nadie te discute eso.-Dijo el barman,Iván.-Ese desgraciado debe pagar por lo que iba a hacer.-Él mismo reconocía que si la historia hubiese sido distinta y ese cabrón hubiese tocado a Myréne,habría actuado igual o peor que el rubio.-Pero para eso existe la ley.-Acortó.

-¡No!¡Ustedes no lo entienden!-El de más edad intentaba liberarse sin éxito de los fuertes brazos del guardia.-¡No hago esto por gusto!¡Tengo deudas y…!-Kim lo golpeó contra la pared,lo bastante como para atontarlo y que se callase.

-Nadie quiere saber tu triste historia. Sea verdad o no,eres repugnante.-Dijo con un tono cargado de asco. Quizá era arrogante y pretencioso,pero incluso él deseaba matar al sujeto y mucho se estaba reprimiendo.

Adrien no tardó en volver a controlarse. Respirando aún agitadamente,sentía la preocupada mirada de Nino,y tenía el presentimiento de que su amigo se estaba echando la culpa por lo sucedido en ese momento. Como si hubiese sido cosa de él que un pervertido molestase a una bailarina de striptease.  
Miró a su alrededor,notando ahora que esa pequeña habitación estaba abarrotada de personas,alertadas por el grito de Rose. Mientras él se abalanzaba sobre esa escoria humana,ella había corriendo hacia su compañera de trabajo,y le había colocado bien la ropa mientras trataba de calmarla. Marinette estaba siendo atendida por varias chicas a la vez,mientras residuos de la droga aún estaban en su sistema y le impedían moverse con normalidad.  
Una chica de largo cabello negro y reflejos morados estaba acariciando a la de ojos celestes mientras Rose hablaba con la chica que Adrien había visto previamente por el club,la de los patines. Por los gestos iracundos de la de pelirosa,suponía que ella estaba tremendamente indignada con toda la situación.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa,Kim!-Explotó,moviendo el cuerpo hasta girarse y enfrentar al musculoso chico.-¡Si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo esto no habría pasado!

-¡Alix!-Dijeron la chica de cabello largo y Rose,prácticamente a la vez.

-¡No es momento para esto!-Gritó Iván,después de notar cómo Kim fruncía el ceño y se preparaba para contestar.-Acaba de suceder algo muy grave,¡no empeoréis la situación!

-Lo mejor será que salgan de aquí.-Juleka miraba a Marinette con pesar,para luego dirigir su vista a los hombres de la sala.-Iván,Kim,saquen a ese malnacido de aquí. No quiero que nuestra Mari siga viéndolo.

Iván caminó hacia la salida,vigilando sobre el hombro que su compañero de trabajo hiciese lo mismo. Éste no había dudado en acatar las órdenes de la gerente,sin dejar de lanzar miradas venenosas a Alix. A pesar de su compacta estatura,la patinadora le respondía con otras igual de tóxicas. El barman suspiró,sabiendo que no era si no la atmósfera nerviosa y tensa lo que hacía que los jóvenes se comportasen así,aunque tampoco se tratasen del todo bien en circunstancias normales.  
Nino prácticamente arrastró a Adrien hacia afuera del cuarto. El rubio sólo pudo observar a la de ojos azules rodeada de sus compañeras y amigas,tan rota como una muñeca de porcelana después de una caída. Seguía sin poder moverse del todo y en ese estado,a él se le antojaba vulnerable y necesitada de protección. Una que él estaría encantado de brindarle.  
El largo pasillo que separaba esa estancia del escenario parecía interminable,le parecía mucho más tentador la idea de quedarse y consolar a la joven,pero ya estaba siendo bien atendida y sinceramente sentía que no le saldrían las palabras adecuadas por el momento. Sentía aún el corazón lleno de una ira que no se había podido apaciguar.  
Algo en su estómago se revolvió al pensar en lo que habría pasado si no fuese porque él,por cosas del destino,había salido detrás de ella como un loco.  
Movió la cabeza intentando desviar esos pensamientos,caminando junto a Nino hasta finalmente salir del pasillo. Atravesaron juntos el casi vacío club,la jefa había ordenado un alto a todas las actividades normales y prácticamente había mandado a echar del local a los clientes,prometiéndoles que al día siguiente todos tendrían una copa gratis.  
Las chicas estaba recogiendo,la noticia de que un tratante de blancas había ingresado en el sitio las tenía preocupadas. A pesar de que se lucraban de la lujuria y el erotismo,había un fuerte sentimiento de compañerismo entre todas y por supuesto sabían lo mal que había quedado la niña bonita del Paradis después del ataque.

-Espero que Marinette se recupere pronto.-Dijo la bailarina con ítem de panda,ya sin tanto adorno en el cuerpo y cubierta por un simple jersey deportivo. Su maquillaje se había disuelto descuidadamente pero parecía no importarle,limpiaba una mesa de restos de alcohol con un trapo a la vez que hablaba. Había limpiadores especializadas que saneaban el local después de cada apertura,pero las jóvenes bailarinas en su gran mayoría venían de familias humildes y no les molestaba aligerar el trabajo de los demás.

-Yo también. Es increíble lo rápido que ha cundido la noticia. Cualquiera diría que esto es un simple club de striptease.-Rió otra chica,aún con orejas y cola de lobo. Su largo y alborotado cabello negro le daba un aspecto salvaje,muy acorde a su animal.

-Disculpa,¿has dicho que aquí está la prensa?-Ambos amigos habían pasado al lado de las chicas,y al escucharlas,el de tez morena entendió la gravedad de la situación. Al intercambiar una mirada con el rubio supo en seguida que él también la había comprendido.  
Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la muchacha,a Nino se le cayó el alma a los pies a la vez que sentía que su amigo le dedicaba una mirada llena de enojo y reproche; la prensa disfrutaría muchísimo llenando toda una página destripando a Adrien,un famoso modelo e hijo de uno de los mayores mitos de la moda francesa,visitando un club de striptease a pesar de tener el fallecimiento de su madre tan reciente. Ni qué hablar de la prensa rosa,que exageraría la situación de tal manera que lo pondría de cabeza en la lista de clientes predilectos de aquél sitio a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo visitaba.-Hermano,yo…-Empezó Nino,intentando excusarse. Él había planeado una noche divertida y amena donde Adrien podría liberarse un poco de la pena que sentía y de sus ataduras de niño bueno.  
Rápidamente el rubio lo cortó con un suspiro y colocando su mano en el hombro del moreno,mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amigable.

-No te disculpes. Esto no ha sido culpa tuya.-Ahora podía escuchar cómo la policía llegaba en dos coches,acompañados de otros tantos de la prensa.

"Qué noche tan nefasta." Pensó Adrien,aunque rápidamente una sonrisa boba cubrió sus labios al recordar cómo "su" ángel se movía en la pista. Marinette…Era un nombre precioso para una preciosa chica.

-Vámonos Nino. Con un poco de suerte podemos escabullirnos sin que nadie nos vea.-Con el recuerdo de su musa,el rubio se había recuperado lo bastante como para tener una esperanza tan descabellada. El otro simplemente asintió,sonriendo con más ganas,y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

La habrían pasado sin problemas si no fuese porque una voz femenina,poderosa y fuerte,con un ligero acento ruso,les impidió moverse más:

-Usted no puede salir de aquí,señor Agreste.

 _ **¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer?  
¡Dejen sus teorías en los reviews!**_


End file.
